game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rylo Drallion
Biographical Information Full Name: '''Rylo Drallion '''Alias: '''The Prince of the Black Sun '''Other Titles: '''Prince of the Black sun '''Culture: '''Roynish '''Alegances: '''House: Drallion, '''House: Sanguineous '''Heir: '''Tylis Drallion Appearance and Character Classically Roynish in appearance Rylo is Tall and Lean, clad in silks of black and sandstone he keeps two Bravosi blades at his side a show of his skill and dexterity. Rylo is bold in his personality, wine and women his passions for life and he enjoys sharing his riches with worthy allies, for The bounty of good fortune is for the wise to possess. He enjoys parties, and extravagance is something of a touchstone for how he interacts with other nobility. However he is a calculated man and never makes a move, until he knows he can claim victory from his rivals or prosperity from the investment. His is a tale of blood; as is that of his people and he has enough yet to bleed, before his people are truly to be at peace. History Sailing across the narrow sea House Drallion Lead by Rylo's father Vilantro Drallion endured the strife of that long Journey his son Rylo growing on the ships in the wake of dragons fire and the death of their people at the hands of the Valyrian's. Rylo saw many things on his journey from Essos to Abulu and finally to Dorne where Queen Nymeria struck an alliance with House Martell of Sunspear, taking Lord Mors as her husband and burning the Rhoynar fleet so no Roynish could look back on our forsaken lands again. Vilantro Now an old man saw his time was swift at hand and gathered his sons and daughters (Charlotte Kippax)Drallion, Valren Sand (one of his bastards) and Rylo Drallion. His final words were "Let our enemies know that peace is in our hearts war in our scars. we have seen much and endured more. We endure so we may conquer, for he who endures conquers. " House Drallion is one of wealth and prosperity for its dealings in rare and exotic goods and its deadly services. Under the great house of Drallion is a Guild of assassins know as the Black suns; experts of poisons information and the art of the blade. The Guilds services are available to all who would seek them out who have the coin to do so, though the price is organised by its master who is unknown by all save House of Drallion. Even so the armies of house Drallion thoough they pale in comparison of the size of its silent hand, are a power house all their own the scouts, horse and spear-men, garrisons and archers of the Sand Tarrifs make up the militant branch of the house but the Guild is said to have many faces and none could tell between a force of scouts or a group of well organised assassins before it was to late, if they were seen at all. Recent Events The houses of the Dorne are currently being taken by, Queen Nymeria, forged a marriage alliance with Lord Mors Martell of Sunspear and with his support conquered the entire peninsula Quotes "Profit from fools and bring fortune to the wise." -Vilantro Drallion (Father of Rylo Drallion - Deceased) Family *Valren Sand 20 (bastard brother) *(Charlotte Kippax)Drallion *Tylis Drallion (Daughter) *Emmilie Drallion (Wife) Category:Signature Characters